A traditional switched-mode power supply may have an architecture as shown in FIG. 1. To output a constant voltage source high-voltage electrolytic capacitors would be required for filtering of the rectified voltage, while constant current conversion may further required to derive a constant current source. However, high-voltage electrolytic capacitors are expensive, resulting in a high cost of the switched-mode power supply.